Happily Ever After? Or not
by TwilightFan2424
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's wedding day but something goes horribly wrong! What will happen? Please R&R! It's better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**The Kidnapping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all!**

**Note: I am writing this story with a friend of mine. We will be taking turns writing chapters. This one was written by myself, so the next one will be written by my friend. We hope you like it! Please R&R!**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Alice finished my hair as I inspected the flowing white dress that she had picked out for me. The day had finally come when I would marry Edward. A flood of emotions ran through my mind as my heart rate continued to rise rapidly.

"All done!" Alice interrupted my thoughts with her excited cry. I marveled at my appearance.

"Alice this is all so amazingly wonderful! How can I ever thank you enough?" I gleefully embraced my friend.

"OK, OK!" She said, pushing me away. "Well, I'd better go take my place in the sanctuary. Charlie should be here any minute to escort you in. I'll see you there Bella!" With that, Alice skipped out the door, closing it as she went.

A soft knock sounded and I grabbed my flowers. I breathed in deeply and stepped out the door. Suddenly, a bag was shoved over top of my head. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but it was covered with a gag so that no sound could escape. I struggled to stay within consciousness, but within seconds I had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I breathed in as I entered the sanctuary. Today I was going to marry Bella. Today would bind us together forever.

I looked through the sea of faces. In the front left corner I saw my family already seated. The only members of my family who were not seated there were Jasper, my best man, Alice, the maid of honor and Rosalie, one of the bridesmaids. Renee and Phil were seated on the front right hand corner. Charlie of course, was probably just outside with Bella, waiting for the music to start playing, and then they would walk down the aisle.

Suddenly, I heard Alice screaming her thoughts at me. _Edward you donut! Are you listening to a word I'm saying? _I stared at her in confusion. _Well, here's what I've been trying to tell you! I can't see Bella! Did someone invite the werewolves?_ I had sent Jacob an invitation. Why would he be mingled in with Bella's future though?

I turned around and started toward the door again, to find out what was going on with Bella, but Alice seemed determined to stop me from going. _Edward! I'm sure that it's nothing. And anyways, you can't go and see her yet! _I decided to ignore her and keep going. I was going to get to the bottom of this sooner or later. _Edward fine! I'm coming with! _I chuckled as Alice glared at me and rushed to catch up.

When we got to Bella's room, Charlie was there banging on the door. I sighed and knocked on the door. "Bella?" I softly called. There was no answer. Alice handed me a key and I unlocked the door. Nobody was inside the room, and taped to the mirror was a note that read:

Edward,

By the time you read this I will be long gone. I cannot marry you. I'm so sorry and I hope that you will forgive me. Goodbye forever.

Bella

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you liked this first chapter. My friend and I would love it if you would review! The more reviews we get, the faster we'll update! Keep checking back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story!**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to write this! Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I'll try to update more! Bye! Oh, btw, this story will be written by myself only. My friend backed out and will not be doing any of it. Enjoy, and please review!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I groggily rolled over. My wrists were raw from something, and it felt like I had been in the same position for a long time. Looking around, I saw that I was in a small room. Light was streaming through one small window.

"Good, you're awake." a voice startled me out of my reverie. I rolled back over, and glared at my kidnapper. Surprise washed over me as I saw who it was. Jacob looked down at me, his expression indifferent.

"Jake?" I gasped. Hurt hit me hard. I felt betrayal, anger and many more emotions that I couldn't even begin to explain. I couldn't believe that my best friend had kidnapped me on my wedding day.

"I'm sorry Bells, but it was the only way. I couldn't let you marry that filthy bloodsucker without putting in a good fight. Please understand." I thought that I heard his voice crack on the word 'Please', but it was probably just my imagination.

"Jacob, don't you understand that this means that Edward and his family will be coming after you? Why don't you think once in a while? _Idiot!_"

"Oh, they won't be able to find us. Don't worry your pretty little head over that." I grunted angrily and turned away from him. "I mean, why don't you think about it for a minute? Alice can't see us, and Edward won't be able to hear what I'm thinking. We are way too far away for that. So, this is the perfect plan. All I have to do is hide you until they give up on their little search, and then we can live happily ever after."

"Jake, you are impossible! The Cullens will never give up! They will hunt you down and rescue me. And don't even talk about us living together! I will never live with someone like you!" I retorted angrily. "Leave me alone! I wish that you would disappear off the face of this earth!" Jacob didn't answer, but I heard the soft thumps of retreating footsteps.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I read the note over and over again. I couldn't believe it. Sniffing the note, it was suddenly clear to me. Bella had not left by her own free will. She had been kidnapped. "Jacob." I hissed under my breath. "This is just too far."

Alice was at my side, reading the note also. "Are you sure that it was Jacob?" She asked.

"Positive. The note absolutely reeks of werewolf, and this is definitely not Bella's writing. This means war!"

"What does Jacob have to do with this?" a gruff voice asked from behind them. "And where on earth is my daughter?"

Alice and I slowly turned around to see Charlie huffing, his face turning purple with anger.

**Renee's P.O.V.**

I quickly sat down in the front pew. Edward was already walking down the aisle with Dr. Cullen by his side. They were followed by Edward's sister Alice, the maid of honor, and his other sister Rosalie, a bridesmaid. After them followed Jasper Hale, Edward's brother. They all looked like super models, the way they walked so gracefully and of course, the fact that all of them were inhumanly beautiful.

They reached the front of the church and took their places. As I looked them over, I noticed that Edward's head started to move in the direction of his sister Alice, seemingly as a reflex. Then, he started walking back down the aisle, Alice following. Gasps and surprised whispers echoed through the audience.

I stood up and went to where Dr. Cullen was standing. "Dr. Cullen? Where are Edward and Alice going?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, Renee, but please, call me Carlisle." He answered, whispering back.

"Okay, Carlisle. But I would like to know why the groom and maid of honor just up and walk off! Is everything okay?"

"Calm down, Renee. As I said, I don't know the answer to your first question, but I'm sure they'll be back soon. Also, as far as I know, everything is fine."

"Fine, but if they're not back in one minute, I'm going to go look for them." I quickly walked back to my seat, and sat down, feeling peculiarly calm.

A minute went by, and still no sign of either of them. I got up, and walked out of the sanctuary. Hearing Charlie's voice coming from the bride's room, I decided to go check there.

When I walked in, I saw Charlie's face turning red, and Edward and Alice trying to explain something to him. They looked at me as I came in and I looking around the room. There was no sign of Bella anywhere.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

A vision came to me as we turned around, showing that Renee was coming to see where we went. _Renee's coming. _I quickly thought to Edward.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Charlie roared.

"Charlie, calm down." Edward began, but we were interrupted by Renee entering the room.

"What is going on here? Edward, Alice, you both should be in the sanctuary. And Charlie! You should have escorted Bella in a few minutes ago. Oh, that brings me to my next point, where on earth is she?"

"Renee, Charlie. We know where Bella is, but we need you to stall the wedding. If we aren't back in half an hour, postpone it until tomorrow. We should be back by tomorrow morning at the latest. I'm sorry, but that's all the information we can give you right now. Please do this, it is very important!" With that, I pulled Edward with me as I walked towards the sanctuary.

"Alice! Edward! Where are you going?" I heard Charlie yell after us, but I just kept going.

"Edward, get Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. I'll get Rosalie and Esme. Meet just inside the forest in one minute. We must hurry."

Edward mutely nodded and we split up to rally our family.

**Author's Note: What do you think? I know, it's a little weird, but you'll understand it all soon. Please review!**


End file.
